


The Details

by missberryisbest



Series: ~Fluff for Maf~ [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberryisbest/pseuds/missberryisbest
Summary: “But where is the drama?” Eliot asked. “When did we become more than friends? Who asked who out? Where did we go on our first date? Come on, Q, the basic building blocks of a good lie are the details.”“Sorry, I, um, I didn’t say anywhere that I made up a good lie” Q replied. “Just that I made one up. I kept it vague. I uh, did say that I thought you were beautiful from the moment I met you” Q said with a blush.“Well, that much is obvious, because, like, fuckin’ look at me.” Eliot waved at himself with a flourish.





	The Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickassfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/gifts).



“I don’t think you are quite prepared enough” Quentin said dryly, as Eliot packed away yet another vest and pair of italian loafers.

Eliot was packing for their weekend, or rather, he was packing as if they might end up stranded somewhere for five months enduring various weather conditions. From a snowpocalypse to a tropical heat wave. Thankfully El had enchanted his suitcase a la Mary Poppins’ purse of plenty, so Q’s mom wouldn’t be able to see how Extra his “boyfriend” was.

“Hush. I have to make a great impression on the woman who very might end up being my mother-in-law” Eliot said with a laugh, waving a necktie in Q’s general direction. “Now sit, and run through exactly what you told your mom about our relationship,  _ my peach _ .”

Quentin flung himself onto El’s bed with a sigh. “But of course,  _ my plum _ ” he replied sarcastically. Eliot had insisted they have pet names for each other, and they may have been a tad high when making the decision, and searching the cottage’s kitchen for some fruit. So now they were a peach and a plum, apparently.  _ It could have been worse, _ Q thought.  _ We could have been a melon and blueberry. _

“Okay.” Q said. “I tried to keep it as close to the truth as possible. You’re a year ahead of me. We met my first day, you kind of took me under your wing. We ended up living in the same area, and yeah.” Q finished lamely. “That’s about it.”

“But where is the  _ drama _ ?” Eliot asked. “When did we become more than friends? Who asked who out? Where did we go on our first date? Come on, Q, the basic building blocks of a good lie are the  _ details _ .”

“Sorry, I, um, I didn’t say anywhere that I made up a good lie” Q replied. “Just that I made one up. I kept it vague. I uh, did say that I thought you were beautiful from the moment I met you” Q said with a blush. 

“Well, that much is obvious, because, like, fuckin’ look at me.” Eliot waved at himself with a flourish.

Quentin looked. Slowly. And then darted his eyes away. “Well, let’s get our story straight” he said finally.

“Straighter than we are” Eliot sung out, making Q snort. “Okay, details, details, details…” El finished closing his suitcase and plopped on the bed by Quentin. “Hmm, we have to make it believable, so I think I asked you out.”

Quentin started to protest “I HAVE ASKED PLENTY OF PEOPLE OUT, ELIOT WAUGH.” 

“Sure you have, curly Q” Eliot said, patting him on the head. “I am sure you have asked hundreds of beautiful people out. People as hot as yours truly.”

Q sighed. “Fine. You asked me out. Where did we go?”

“I took you to a Broadway performance of Wicked and wined and dined you afterwards at a niche little restaurant named La Petit that is my favorite place to eat at when I’m in that area of New York” Eliot replied quickly. Then El’s heart stuttered, as he realized he might have said all of that  _ too quickly _ . So quickly Q might think that El had done something like, planned out the kind of date he would take Quentin on. 

But Quentin just looked at the ceiling, pondering. “That works” he agreed. “I’ve seen it twice, so she will buy it.”

Eliot couldn’t help teasing. “Darling Q, I live down the hall from you. I hear how often you play that soundtrack. I study with you. I know how you mutter ‘Defying Gravity’ under your breath when you get stressed out.” He said. “So trust me, I know that you have seen it at least once or twice.” 

Quentin smiled, burying his face in his arm. “Well, she will buy it.”

“Yes” El said firmly. “Now we just have to iron out a few more details. Also, up up up,” Eliot clapped his hands and hopped up from the bed “I need to check and see how you have packed. No boyfriend of mine is going away with me, even for a weekend, with just two sweaters and one change of jeans.”

“Jesus, El,” Q said, standing up. “I know how to pack a suitcase.” Following Eliot out the door, Q laughed as they made their way to his room. “I also remembered clean underwear, socks, and pajamas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are liking it so far <3


End file.
